


After Hours

by SuperMax18



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Retail, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Retrofitted Stranger Things fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Mermista has plans for Sea Hawk after work.Ice cream shop, human AU where Sea Hawk and Mermista both work at an ice cream parlor in the mall that is in fact sailor themed.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Retrofitted Stranger Things fic. I deleted the original because I hated it.

“Sea Hawk.”

“Sea Hawk.”

“Sea Hawk!”

Mermista tugged on Sea Hawk’s sleeve, trying to get his attention. He was sitting on the counter while he counted cash from the tip jar, dividing it up equally between the two of them.

“What do you want? I’m busy here,” Sea Hawk snarled at her, causing Mermista to take a step away, a look of hurt on her face. Sea Hawk never yelled at her and it scared Mermista.

“Shit, Mista, I’m sorry, c’mere,” Sea Hawk apologized and beckoned her back over. 

Mermista came closer to Sea Hawk and he took her hand, pulling her into his lap.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Forgive me?” Mermista looked at him with big doe eyes and nodded her head, accepting the apology.

Sea Hawk had learned quickly over the past month of dating Mermista that she didn’t like when people raised their voices at her. He wasn’t sure where the fear came from, but he tried to avoid triggering it.

“What did you need?” He asked her again, this time comforting and soft, rather than harsh.

Scoops Ahoy was empty, as the mall was closed. They just had to finish counting the money and close up and then they were free to go. Mermista, though, had other plans in mind.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle and sweet. Sea Hawk knew immediately where she was going with this. Sea Hawk deepened the kiss, getting gradually rougher with her before they had to break for air. Mermista moved in his lap so she was straddling him.

She reached up and knocked his hat off, sending it falling behind the counter. In return, Sea Hawk pulled hers from her head too, setting it down beside them on the counter.

Mermista ducked back in for another kiss, reaching up and tangling her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Mermista started tackling his shirt, tugging it off him, pulling away from their kiss momentarily to yank it over his head.

Mermista bit at his bottom lip through the kiss, asking for entrance. Sea Hawk opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside.

She was rough when she wanted to be, and he liked it. He loved the soft and cuddly Mermista that she reserved just for him, but he also loved the mean girl she could become in the bedroom. 

Sea Hawk broke the kiss before scooping Mermista up into his arms, carrying her into the back room. He set her down on the table in the back.

“What are you doing?” she asked, not happy to be taken out of the mood. She crossed her arms and pouted.

“There are still people here, dearest. I can’t fuck you on a counter and get caught so we lose our jobs now can I?” Sea Hawk stroked her hair gently. Mermista didn't answer, instead pulling in back in for another kiss.

Sea Hawk decided to take charge now, slipping her uniform off and over her head.

Mermista was sexy, anyone could admit that. She looked good in almost everything she wore. But Sea Hawk liked it best when she was wearing no clothes for sure. Her dyed blue hair waves around her chest and hickeys looked so good on her dark skin.

He grabbed her up again and flipped them, so now he was sitting on the table and she was in his lap again. He could feel her rubbing his dick with her knees, and it was working for sure.

Sea Hawk took her head into one hand, grabbing at her hair and pulling, causing her breathing to pick up. He leaned down and captured her neck in his lips, sucking a hickey right onto her sweet spot. She moaned, quiet and low, her hands grabbing at his naked back. He thought there might be scratch marks in the morning from her black acrylic nails.

He pulled away from her neck, moving his hands down to the waistband of her shorts. Sea Hawk yanked them off, Mermista moved her legs and kicked them down to her ankles before shoving them off herself.

Sea Hawk was surprised to find that she was in matching lingerie. Mermista must have been planning this all day. The blue lace matched her hair and left just enough to the imagination. 

Mermista was getting impatient now and started tugging at his shorts. Sea Hawk had to move her off his lap in order to kick down his shorts. Mermista pulled down his boxers, letting his cock spring free.

He turned towards her, now sitting on the table while he stood.

“Suck, like a good girl.” Mermista nodded and took his dick fast as he fed it to her. She was now a master at taking all seven inches without gagging, Sea Hawk had certainly trained her well.

She was really good at sucking him off, she knew everything little thing that got him going. Sea Hawk was now hard as a rock as Mermista made direct eye-contact the entire time. She played with his balls too, pulling and squeezing them with agile fingers.

Soon Sea Hawk knew he was on the very edge, and Mermista knew it too. She pulled off him was a small  _ pop  _ sound.

It was unspoken, he already knew what she wanted him to do. He jerked himself quickly as she unfastened and tossed her bra to the side just as he reached his peak.

He came all over Mermista’s tits, a few strands reaching up to her mouth. 

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Sea Hawk praised her as he came down from his orgasm. Mermista leaned forwards and licked his cock, cleaning off the sticky cum that was still on the tip.

She pulled away and pushed her boobs up to her face, licking off her boyfriend’s cum happily. She never let any ever go to waste. Just watching her do this, Sea Hawk was already getting hard again. Which was good, because Mermista still wanted her fill.

Sea Hawk grabbed Mermista’s wrists and laid her down on the table. He trailed his fingertips from her hands down her body to her waistline, gently pulling on her panties, but not taking them off. Mermista kicked her legs, just wanting him to  _ touch her already.  _

“Please,” Mermista pleaded, looking up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

“Please what? Tell me what you need, dearest.” Oh, of course, he was going to make her beg. It was one of his favorite things about her. Seeing the stoic Mermista so embarrassed as dirty things spilled from her mouth. It was exhilarating. 

Mermista blushed, opening her mouth to speak.

“Ugh, fine, okay. Please stuff me with your cock, make me cum all over you, please!” She batted her eyelashes and he smiled. She rolled her eyes. She pretended to hate the begging but Sea Hawk knew she was a slut for him if her soaked underwear were anything to go by. 

“Since you asked so nicely, I think I will let you have what you want today.” There never was a time that he wouldn’t give her what she wanted, but he liked to make her think that it was a possibility. Although he never wanted to push her too far, he never wanted to hurt her.

Sea Hawk yanked down her panties, letting the underwear pool at her ankles. She spread her legs for him. He could already see how wet and worked up she was.

He lined up his dick with her entrance and waited. He always did, giving Mermista one last chance to back out. She didn’t say anything, and he took that as confirmation to push in.

Mermista squealed as he entered her, before throwing her arm over her face and biting her wrist, remembering what Sea Hawk said about there still being other employees still mingling around the mall.

Sea Hawk was quick. His record was twenty-seven seconds for how fast he could make Mermista cum. Today though, he decided to drag it out a little.

He started out a bit slower, sliding in and out of her at a relatively normal pace. Much slower than she was used to. Soon though, he heightened his speed, picking up his pace so much that Mermista was hardly able to keep quiet.

“Feel good, princess? Do you like that sweetheart?” Sea Hawk liked to pull out all the girly nicknames when he was inside Mermista. She couldn’t protest against them when she was so focused on the pleasure and staying quiet.

When her moans got really high-pitched, he knew she was there, and he almost was too. She grabbed onto his arm and dug her nails in.

“Sea Hawk,” she moaned through her orgasm, and that was all he needed to cum for the second time that night.

He shot his load inside her while the aftershocks of her orgasm when through her. He grunted, trying to stop himself from being too loud.

Finally, when they had both calmed down, Sea Hawk pulled out of her. Mermista still laid on the table, her breathing returning to normal slowly. Sea Hawk laid next to her, playing with Mermista’s hair gently.

“That was… incredible,” Mermista marveled. She couldn’t remember a time when she had felt that good.

Sea Hawk nodded, smiling at her softly. Mermista rolled over into him.

“I love you, Sebastian,” she said, using his real name. Only she was allowed to use it and it felt special between them. 

“I love you too, Mista,” Sea Hawk mumbled back, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, then the tip of her nose.

“We should probably close up before they lock us in the mall overnight,” Mermista sat up, starting to search for her clothes.

“Who said that would be a bad thing?” Sea Hawk winked at her. Mermista rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, but he could tell she wasn’t opposed to the idea.


End file.
